Una Buena Taza de Té
by NorthernLights91
Summary: "Una taza de té, un amor no correspondido y un recuerdo amargo. Todo esto pasa por la mente de Shizune cuando recuerda ese día, en ese festival de esa aldea, con ese rubio shinobi".


-"Mmm"- fue el murmullo pensativo que salió de los labios de Shizune mientras mantiene una mano sobre su barbilla analizando detalladamente el objeto que sostenía con su otra mano. Mientras tanto el artesano dueño del puesto frente a ella, esperaba paciente su respuesta.

-"No es como la que busco, gracias…"- dice suspirando Shizune mientras devuelve la bella pieza de porcelana al señor del puesto.

-"No se preocupe señorita. Tiene suerte, llegó en días del festival de nuestro pueblo, de seguro encontrará lo que busca"- dice el viejo artesano con una sonrisa amable mientras coloca la pieza de nuevo en su lugar -"verá, hoy inicia el festejo a nuestra deidad protectora, el benevolente _Seto-sama_ "- continua al ver la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

Shizune vuelve agradecer por la explicación y se marcha al siguiente puesto para continuar con su búsqueda -"¿En qué me he metido?"- se dice mientras recuerda el motivo de su visita al _pueblo de Aichi_. Pero antes de continuar con sus pensamientos, una sensación de ser seguida volvió apoderarse de ella.

-"Mmm… de nuevo, pero nadie sabía de mi viaje, será mejor saber de quién se trata"- piensa mientras se encamina a una parte solitaria del pueblo, lejos de los puestos de la feria y las personas. Al doblar una esquina se prepara para enfrentar a su acosador cuando una mata de cabello rubio rebelde aparece y Shizune baja la guardia.

-"¿Tú aquí?"- preguntó sorprendida

-"Ahh... te diste cuenta, no por nada eres la mejor aprendiz de _oba-chan_ "- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Shizune suspira mientras le dirige una mirada de sospecha - _'¿Qué será lo que quieres?, se supone que Sakura es la mejor estudiante de Tsunade-sama para él desde años'_ – piensa la pelinegra con recelo.

-"Debiste decirme, no tengo tiempo para…"- su discurso se interrumpe cuando nota que el rubio carga con un misterioso cesto.

Naruto al darse cuenta de que la atención de la pelinegra cae en lo que trae se sonroja levemente –"Yo… amm… como decirlo… ¿Ya almorzaste?"– pregunta de improviso y con cierto nerviosismo que se delata al rascarse un poco su mejilla izquierda.

-"¿Eh?"- es lo único que atina a decir Shizune, pues la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

 **…**

Momentos después, baja la fresca sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo en pleno esplendor por la primavera; los dos disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida en una colina cercana al pueblo. Shizune dudaba que Naruto haya preparado el almuerzo, pero en fin, eso la salvó ya que se encontraba con mucha hambre.

Tomando otro onigiri, Shizune fija su mirada en _Aichi_ mirando como los aldeanos preparan todo para el festival en la plaza principal. El lugar estaba a media jornada de distancia de _Konoha_ , así que por una parte se sentía bien ese pequeño respiro del papeleo interminable de la oficina de la hokage, esos infernales papeles que no dejaban de llegar aun después de casi medio año de la conclusión de la _Cuarta Guerra Shinobi_ ; y para qué negarlo, también le era reconfortante ver como todos daban su mejor esfuerzo por seguir adelante, tanto dentro como fuera de _Konoha_.

-"Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Naruto sacando a Shizune de sus pensamientos.

-"La verdad es que…"- murmuró y comienza a recordar el motivo de su visita a _Aichi_.

 **...**

 _ **Días antes.**_

-"No me interesan tus excusas, o me traes una nueva copa de sake o no volverás a ver la luz del día del trabajo que te asignare… Ahhh y debe ser la copia perfecta de la que acabas de romper"- gritó Tsunade apoyando ambas manos al escritorio con fuerza y mirando con furia a su asistente.

Mientras tanto, Shizune solo atinó a decir si con la cabeza mientras temblaba abrazando a un también asustado Tonton. Por un descuido de su parte, tiró la copa favorita de Tsunade al suelo, la cual se hizo mil añicos y aunque trato de ocultarlo no pudo hacerlo de la mirada vigilante de su superiora.

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

 **…**

-"Y no he encontrado alguna que se le parezca"- dice suspirando ligeramente deprimida la pelinegra haciendose chiquita mientras tomaba sus rodillas con ambas manos.

Naruto mira a Shizune triste, estaba decidido a animarla, así que puso todo de sí en pensar cómo ayudarla.

-"Una vez Sasuke-teme mancho el vestido favorito de Sakura-chan, grave error, tu conoces a Sakura-chan, cuando está enojada se convierte en algo terrorífico, aunque me sorprende que haya atacado a su adorado _Sasuke-kun_ "- comenzó a relatar Naruto con una mueca divertida recordando el incidente -"ella molesta lo arrojó por la ventana del cuarto piso… pero no te preocupes sobrevivió, recuerda que es un Uchiha…"-.

-"¿Qué?"- dice la pelinegra entre curiosa y confundida por el relato del rubio.

-"¡Es verdad!"- dice nervioso Naruto sin saber porque comenzó a contar ese tipo de cosas, pero continuó -"a Sai también le ha pasado ese tipo de accidentes, en una ocasión tiró toda su tinta sobre las flores favoritas de Ino y se marchitaron en un instante… Digamos que fue el día en que Sai no pudo presentarse con _oba-chan_ , aun me pregunto cómo sobrevivió a tal golpiza que se llevó el pobre"– murmuró el rubio que comenzó a sentir muchos nervios ante la atenta mirada de Shizune -"y… y… yo… yo he estropeado muchas cosas de mis amigos, a… a Sasuke-teme le rompí sus ventanas jugando con Konohamaru, perdí el cepillo de cabello favorito de Sakura-chan, a Sai… a Sai no le he hecho nada, pero no tardaré en hacerlo… también a Ino, Hinata, Kiba lo llene de pulgas sin querer junto a Akamaru pero que iba a saber yo que el gatito que abrace las tenía y… y teñí de rosa las mallas de Gai-Sensei y Lee, Tenten no me deja entrar a su tienda desde que le doble sus kunais favoritos pensando que eran los de muestra, sin querer le di comida vegetariana a Chouji, ¡Casi liberó a Hidan del territorio Nara!… Bueno a casi todos les hice algo sin querer… asi que… que es... es normal"- termina Naruto tartamudeando lo último y con un leve rubor por confesar todas sus travesuras.

Shizune río ante las anécdotas de Naruto.

Para el rubio verla reír era una vista tan hermosa, que tuvo que esforzarse por no convertir su rostro en un foco de color rojo.

Después de unos segundos en de risa, Shizune le dio una sonrisa dulce a su acompañante, por esa sincera intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

-"Pero eso no explica porque me seguiste desde _Konoha_ y con un cesto de comida que por la sazón pienso que fue Ayame quien la hizo. Es como si lo hubieras planeado"- dice la pelinegra mientras mira el cesto junto a ellos.

-"Yo no hacía eso… fue casualidad encontrarte aquí… yo… yo…- dice el rubio muy nervioso y jugando con sus dedos, siendo una perfecta imitación de Hinata Hyuga - _'¡Rayos!… me atrapó ¿Ahora qué?'_ \- piensa Naruto ante la mirada acusadora de Shizune dándose cuenta de que no cree que fue casualidad toparse en _Aichi_.

Naruto suspiró dándose cuenta de que si desea lograr su objetivo debe ser sincero.

-"Está bien… está bien… Es que, quería comer a tu lado"- comienza a decir el rubio acercándose un poco y Shizune está a punto de preguntar porque, pero guarda silencio para dar espacio a que él se explique -"La verdad es que…"- en este punto el rubio toma con mucho cariño las manos de una sorprendida Shizune -"La verdad es que me gustas… Hace tiempo que comencé a fijarme de lo especial que eres, me enamore de ti… por favor dame la oportunidad…"- dice Naruto más nervioso que nunca.

Shizune por su parte no sabe que decir, las palabras se le fueron al ver la sinceridad mezclada con nervios en esas palabras más la mirada cargada de inmenso amor que jamás había visto antes en el joven frente a ella, le hacen imposible formular una oración coherente y que a la vez no lo lastimara, pues conocía de sus desamores con su compañera pelirrosa.

Naruto espera paciente la respuesta de Shizune sintiendo y escuchando a su corazón palpitar muy fuerte, sin saber cómo interpretar el silencio en el que se sumergió la joven.

-"Yo…"- comienza a decir Shizune ante la mirada llena de esperanza y amor de Naruto, sintiendo como él aprieta ligeramente sus manos aun unidas.

Las palabras de Shizune fueron interrumpidas por la música proveniente de _Aichi_ , el festival había comenzado y el sonido terminó por romper la atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos.

-"Te invito al festival"- dice Naruto de pronto y alejándose de Shizune para levantarse del suelo -"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"- dice sonriendo como siempre y extiendo su mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Shizune toma la mano de Naruto sonriendo y ambos se dirigen de regreso al pueblo dejando atrás su pequeño campamento improvisado pensando en regresar después. Lo que ambos pasan por alto es que se dirigen al festival tomados de las manos.

 **...**

Al regresar a _Aichi_ , Shizune se da cuenta que hay más puestos que antes y con contenidos variados, no solo eran de la magnífica cerámica por la que _Aichi_ era famoso; comida con aspecto apetitoso y dulces de brillantes colores saltaban a la vista para los aldeanos y turistas que transitaban por el festival, sobretodo para los niños pequeños que asistían junto a su familia. De pronto Naruto se detuvo frente a un puesto.

-"Shizune-chan, ¿No es esa una copa igual a la que tenía oba-chan?"- dice el rubio casual señalando una copa de sake del puesto y Shizune casi aplaude de la emoción al encontrar por fin el reemplazo perfecto a la que rompió y sin esperar ningún segundo arrastró a Naruto al puesto dispuesta a comprarla.

-"¡Gracias Naruto!"- dijo la pelinegra ya con el paquete que contenía la nueva taza y lanzándose sobre chico para abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-"De… de nada"– responde el rubio muy sonrojado y corresponde el abrazo sin dudar -"aaa.. quiero intentar en los puestos de juegos"- dice separándose de pronto Naruto y mirando emocionado donde ir a jugar mientras Shizune lo miraba con una sonrisa pensando que él nunca cambiará, siempre tendrá esa alma de niño que tanto lo caracteriza.

El rubio por su parte, corre a los puestos de juegos sintiéndose libre de mostrarse tal y como es ante la persona que logró cautivarlo más que cierta compañera pelirrosa suya.

 **...**

La noche por fin cubre a _Aichi_ y Naruto junto a Shizune a su mantel bajo ese hermoso árbol con bolsas de los objetos que consiguieron en el festival. Shizune comienza a servir té que compraron en uno de los puestos del festival sobre dos preciosas tacitas de fina porcelana, una tiene pintada la figura de un simpático cerdito que le hace recordar a Tonton, solo que con un hermoso moño rosado decorando su cuello; la otra tiene la figura de un peculiar sapito usando lentes de color rojo, que la hacer recordar que el joven a su lado es un invocador de ese animalito.

-"Gracias"– dijo Naruto al recibir su tacita de té y sopla un poco antes de tomar el primer trago.

-"No pensé que tuvieras buen tino con el arco"- dice Shizune con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno... no es tan diferente a tirar kunais, sabes… Sasuke por fin acepto a enseñarme sus técnicas de lanzamiento y los dos hemos entrenado mucho para acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos brazos "- dice sonriendo de igual forma recordando a su amigo a la vez que agita ligeramente su nuevo brazo derecho remarcando su última frase -"además… el premio valía la pena, no creas que no note como mirabas la tacita que tienes en tus manos"- termina de decir Naruto sonriendo más al ver que Shizune se sonroja un poco al verse sorprendida en su pequeño deseo de tener el premio -"Tal vez una buena taza de té sea el comienzo perfecto…"- dice sabiamente sorprendiendo a Shizune. No podía negarlo Naruto siempre está lleno de sorpresas.

De pronto el cielo nocturno se ilumina con los fuegos artificiales que estallan llenando de colores y luz su alrededor, ambos voltean a ver el espectáculo hasta que Naruto comienza a mirar de reojo a Shizune y graba en su mente ese rostro sonriente y esos ojos tan vivos.

-"Sabes… nunca antes alguien me había invitado a un festival. Muchas gracias"- dice Shizune volteando a ver a Naruto justo cuando un resplandor rosado brilla a su alrededor y Naruto se pierde en la belleza que la pelinegra posee.

-"Son… son unos tontos…"- bufó el rubio -"todos se pierden de tu cálida compañía… y de lo especial que eres"- dice Naruto con una cariñosa y seria a la vez. Shizune sonríe haciendo que el rubio comienza a sonrojarse y ella se da cuenta que tiene una respuesta pendiente con él. Los fuegos artificiales continúan agregando más romanticismo al momento y Naruto vuelve a tomar las manos de Shizune -"sobre… sobre mi confesión quiero que sepas…"- Shizune espera sin darse cuenta que está totalmente sonrojada -"quiero que sepas…"- continúa el rubio cuando de pronto siente que son observados desde las sombras del bosque cercano y con mucho pesar se suelta de manos con la pelinegra para tomar rápidamente uno de sus kunais arrojándolo al punto de donde proviene la presencia del invitado no deseado.

- _'Quien sea que sea pagará por estropear tan especial momento'_ \- piensa furioso el rubio mientras se pone frente a Shizune con intención de protegerla de un posible ataque del invasor.

Se escuchan ruidos de pisadas y movimiento de los arbustos ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra y el rubio, este último en pose defensiva; y de entre las sombras los últimos árboles del bosque se pueden distinguir al invasor mientras el último fuego artificial truena en el cielo dando la luz necesaria para identificar el individuo frente a ellos.

-"¿Tú?"- pregunta Naruto al reconocer al extraño y relajándose al tratarse de alguien conocido.

Frente a ellos se encuentra la extraña sensor del examen Chūnin regalándoles una sonrisa algo burlona mientras juega con el kunai que lanzó minutos antes el rubio.

-"Pensé que el Uchiha te estaba entrenando… se sentirá decepcionado cuando se entere que ni atinaste nada cerca de mí"- dice con burla mientras arroja el kunai a los pies del rubio y se recarga cruzada de brazos en un árbol cercano.

-"¿Se puede saber que tanto nos espías Anko?"- dice al fin Shizune nada contenta.

-"Tú tienes la culpa, me dejaste esperando en la aldea con la excusa de que tenías _que hacer un encargo de suma importancia para la Hokage_. Cuando ya habías tardado tanto realmente pensé que era algo serio, pero quién diría que lo que realmente hiciste era tomarte una linda tarde en compañía del _«mocoso cabeza hueca que tienes como hermanito»_ como tantas veces lo has llamado, solo era cuestión de minutos despachar sus tonterías adolescentes para continuar con nuestro paseo por la aldea"- dice Anko sin remordimiento poniendo su vista sobre Naruto.

Un silencio demasiado incomodo se instala entre los tres - _'¿Eso… eso es lo que piensas de mí?'_ \- piensa Naruto mientras mira a Shizune, ella por su parte puede ver cierto dolor en esa mirada que le dirige el rubio y siente un nudo en la garganta.

-"Yo… yo tengo que regresar el cesto a Ayame-nee antes de que cierre _Ichiraku_ … si, eso… nos vemos después"- dice apresurado Naruto y toma el cesto para salir corriendo de ahí.

-"¡Espera Naruto!"- grita Shizune en vano pues del rubio ya no se ve nada.

-"Tú… ¿Porque dijiste eso?, Sabes que no es verdad"- dice enojada la pelinegra a la Mitarashi.

Anko no responde nada en un rato cuando siente como el tronco en el que está recargada se parte en dos haciéndola dar un paso al frente donde ve a Shizune y su puño en el tronco del árbol

-"¡Te hice una pregunta!"- dice la pelinegra con muy poca paciencia

-"Ay, vamos… solo es un mocoso, aunque debo admitir que muy perseverante. Lo vi salir del restaurante de ramen ese con el cesto, muy temprano esta mañana y me dio curiosidad así que lo seguí, lo que me sorprendió es que en cuanto te vio comenzó a seguirte. Tenía mis dudas sobre sus intenciones, pero al adentrarnos al camino hacia aquí y escuchar sus tontos ensayos de declaración lo entendí todo…"- Anko suspira –"pensé en jugar un par de bromas con él y a pesar de todas mis trampas el chiquillo logró llegar hasta aquí con la comida intacta… ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que iba en serio… le gustaste a un niño, que enternecedor"- se burló unos segundos para luego suspirar -"sabes… tú… tú sí que tienes suerte de que alguien se fije en ti, y no cualquiera, sino el más grande héroe de Konoha… La verdad es que sentí muchos celos… sé que fue mi culpa que se fuera de aquí, pero…"- Anko no termino de decir lo que quería pues fue callada por una fuerte bofetada por parte de Shizune.

-"No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí en lo que te resta de vida, me escuchas, ¡Nunca!"- dice fríamente y se retira de ahí no sin recoger sus pertenencias, entre las cuales está la copa para Tsunade y la hermosa tacita de té que le fue regalada con tanto amor esa tarde.

 **...**

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Shizune por hablar con Naruto después de lo sucedido en Aichi, parece que el rubio se le hubiese tragado la tierra.

-"Ya son tres días desde entonces"- se dice Shizune suspirando mientras mira por la ventana de la oficina de la hokage, su turno terminará en media hora y de nuevo intentará buscar al rubio.

Sin saber dónde más buscar, la pelinegra se dirige una vez más al puesto de ramen con esperanza de encontrar a Naruto ahí, para su decepción no se encuentra el rubio entre los clientes.

-"¿Otra vez por aquí? Últimamente te veo muy seguido"- pregunta Ayame con una ceja levantada al ver a la pelinegra.

-"Bueno…"- empezó Shizune duda un poco en decir sus razones y después de pensarlo un poco se decide -"he buscado a Naruto, de casualidad ¿Sabrás dónde está?"- preguntó.

-"Pues… en estos días el joven Naruto pide su ramen para llevar y creo que se va a cenar a la _Roca Hokage_ "- interrumpe Teuchi mientras sirve a los clientes recién llegados a su puesto.

-"Ahora ya sabes dónde puede estar"- dice sonriente Ayame.

Shizune le devuelve la sonrisa y dirige su camino hacia su meta, con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio.

Mientras tanto, Naruto mira la aldea sentado en la cabeza del cuarto con su tazón de ramen en las manos y una vez más suspira cuando su mirada se posa en torre hokage pensando en una de las personas que se encuentra ahí.

-"Hola"- dice una débil voz detrás de él asustándolo al punto de casi tirar su ramen. Cuando reconoció esa melodiosa voz se sorprendió de que por fin se encontrara tan cerca de la persona que evitó en los últimos días.

-"Pareciera que no quisieras verme…"- dice Shizune acercándose más y sin pedir permiso se sienta a lado de un rubio un poco tembloroso.

-"No has comido nada"- señaló la pelinegra al ver el tazón de ramen intacto.

-"No tengo mucha hambre"- murmuró el rubio al fin.

-"Todo lo que dijo Mitarashi no fue cierto"- comienza a decir suave la pelinegra observando la reacción del rubio -"Lo siento mucho yo…"- comenzó a disculparse Shizune al no ver ninguna clase de gesto en él.

-"No tienes que disculparte, tú no hiciste nada malo"- interrumpe el rubio sin quitar su vista del horizonte -"no debí reaccionar así, es solo que… que nunca esperé escuchar esas palabras de ti, nunca imagine que _«un cabeza hueca»_ fuera la forma en la que me miras, la verdad fue más duro oírlo viniendo de ti que de Sakura-chan"- confesó el rubio con un suspiro.

-"Eso fue un invento de esa mujer, nunca he pensado así de ti Naruto. Para mi eres…"-

"¿Tu hermanito?"- murmuró Naruto como si las palabra _«hermanito»_ le molestan.

"No eso no"- contestó prontamente Shizune, para después tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar –"para mi eres especial, un genio que nadie ve porque la mayoría no puede ver más allá de tus estratégicas, pues son poco comunes pero muy efectivas… eres un héroe… un..."– Shizune decide expresar lo que realmente piensa de Naruto, pero es interrumpir por él.

-"Por favor… por favor no digas más"- dice el rubio con un tono de voz desconocido para la pelinegra –"sé bien que intentas consolarme, pero no es necesario… duele más que lo que dijo Anko sea cierto o no"– Naruto suspira mientras ve la primera estrella en el cielo –"hace mucho que acepte el hecho de que Sakura-chan no era para mí, siempre estuvo prendada de Sasuke-teme y tal vez terminen juntos, son tal para cual, y por lo tanto no hay lugar para mí en su corazón, al menos no de la forma que siempre soñé… aun así conservó su amistad y con eso estoy en paz"– la voz del rubio comienza a temblar para sorpresa de Shizune -"En cuanto a la dulce Hinata... se bien que tú como los demás se han dado cuenta de que me sigue sin descanso esperando ser correspondida"- se tomó unos segundos para responder -"simplemente no puedo, no puedo darle esperanzas en algo que nunca sucederá… sería traicionar sus sentimientos de una manera muy cruel al fingir un amor que no existe…"- señaló.

El ojiazul toma aire para poder continuar pues su voz quebrada lo traiciona, pensó que estaría preparado para enfrentar a la mujer que lo cautivo pero se equivocó -"¿Cómo no fijarme en ti? Siempre estás cerca… desde la vez que fuimos tras _obaa-chan_ , sé que trataste de convencerla y desde ese momento haz estado alentándome en seguir adelante… incluso cuando murió _Ero-Sennin_ , sin querer fuiste uno de los pilares que me levanto y pude continuar adelante… fue muy tonto de mi parte pensar que podría obtener una oportunidad, si siempre me has visto solo como un hermano menor al cual cuidar y tal vez por eso pienses que no sé lo que quiero, pero te equivocas, lo sé bien... _es un poco difícil de aceptar que nunca habrá un nosotros_ "- termina de decir Naruto casi en un susurro pensando que Shizune no lo escucho, más fue todo lo contrario, esas últimas palabras terminaron por arrancar sollozos de la pelinegra que ya no pudo decir nada.

Naruto al darse cuenta de los sollozos de Shizune se levanta dejando a un lado su tazón de ramen y sacando un pañuelo, comienza a limpiar las lágrimas de la pelinegra, las cuales le parecen lindas perlas que ruedan por ese bello rostro. Shizune por su parte no puede evitar derramar más lágrimas al reconocer su pañuelo, aquel que le ofreció aquella tarde cuando el rubio se enteró de la muerte de su mentor.

-"No debes llorar, seguro todo estará bien. Vamos a casa antes de que te resfríes"– dice Naruto suave tratando de consolar a Shizune y le ofrece una sonrisa falsa para darle tranquilidad.

Shizune solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y se levanta junto a Naruto lista para ir a casa, mientras trata de calmarse se da tiempo en observar al joven a su lado, ese joven de 17 años que ella vio crecer.

-"Es una bella noche ¿No Shizune-nee?"- dice Naruto como si nada de lo ocurrido en esos días hubiera ocurrido, acción que pone fin a una linda y tierna historia que jamás nacerá, y que ambos con dolor en su corazón saben.

 **...**

 _ **Años después.**_

- _'Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde esa tarde en la roca hokage, me pareciera que fuera ayer. Cuando después de una charla demasiado emotiva cada quien se fuera a su casa por direcciones diferentes. Ese rubio ha crecido tanto en estos años y no solo físicamente, también emocional y mentalmente; y no soy la única que lo ha notado, sé muy bien que las chicas de la aldea lo asedian pidiéndole citas'_ \- otro suspiro escapa de una mujer pelinegra que mira por una de las ventanas de la oficina del hokage mientras espera que el agua en la tetera hierva lo suficiente para colocar las flores de jazmín y hacer la rica infusión matutina del día. Un suspiro cargado de recuerdos que atormentan su mente - _'de estos dos años, casi tres… el primero fue el más difícil ya que Naruto me evito casi todo el tiempo haciendo imposible hablar y cuando intentaba sacar el tema, sin más daba una excusa y se iba. Poco a poco volvió a su habitual comportamiento, pero cada vez que hablábamos su sombría mirada aparece, tal vez cree que la oculta, pero no es así. Como me gustaría poder volver a ver ese azul puro, ese azul cálido antes de Aichi. Y no tengo ganas de recordar lo que ocurrió al inicio de este otoño'_ – Shizune suspira nuevamente recordando con celos cierto objeto rojo que desearía no volver a ver jamás.

-"Ya deja de suspirar Shizune, pareces una adolescente enamorada y me das nauseas…"- la voz de Tsunade junto al chiflido de la tetera sacan momentáneamente a Shizune de sus recuerdos -"aunque últimamente has estado así… me pregunto si mi sucesor no te estará dando demasiado trabajo y te estas enfermando"– medita la rubia mayor mirando al mencionado quien niega con la cabeza -"como sea… me regreso al hospital"- dice antes de salir de la oficina despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de mano.

Shizune mira a su maestra y anterior hokage salir por la puerta de la oficina. Muchas cosas han cambiado con estos años, incluyendo una que debía admitir no lamentaba que hubiera cambiado.

–' _Nunca perdonaré a Mitarashi… nuestra amistad termino y no hablo más con ella más de lo estrictamente necesario'_ – piensa con algo de rencor mientras recuerda poner a Tonton en su almohadin. Con la llegada de los dos miembros residentes del equipo 7, tenía que tener cuidado con el pobre cerdito, recordando cómo casi lo asfixia días atrás cuando Haruno llamó idiota y golpeará en la cabeza a Naruto en su presencia.

-"Me retiro al archivo un rato, por favor recibe al equipo 7 por mi"- la voz inconfundible de Kakashi termina por volver al presente a Shizune.

-"Ir a leer su librito ese no ayuda a terminar los reportes, de todas formas, esta vez escondí muy bien su amada colección _Icha Icha_ "– responde la pelinegra sin voltear y acariciando a Tonton que ya descansaba sobre su almohada especial.

-"¿Eso crees?, no está por demás ir a dar un vistazo"- dice el peligris y sin esperar respuesta de su asistente continúa –"oh… y como no hay más misiones, pienso tomarme unos días de descanso con ellos… pero cualquier reto no dudes en llamarnos"– termina de decir el Hakate, a lo que Shizune asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza resignada a revisar ella sola los reportes pendientes, al menos no son tantos como la última vez; además, ni loca volvería a tratar de retener al hokage, un muñeco sustituto explosivo lleno de insectos, ya es suficiente para ella. Sin más Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

-"Oye… Naruto"– la voz de Sakura se escucha del otro de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera.

-"Si es lo de siempre… Olvídalo Sakura-chan"– respondió Naruto con voz cansada mientras entra a la oficina junto a la pelirosa.

-"Pero si serás… La pobre de Hinata sigue esperando que la invites a salir. Ya no deberías hacerte del rogar. Después de todo los que fuimos a esa misión vimos como la besaste después de rescatarla de Toneri, además no has dejado de usar esa bufanda roja que te regalo. Si sigues así terminarás por alejarla y tú seguirás solo"- regaño Sakura mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones y Naruto camina al escritorio donde deja el informe de su última misión en Suna.

-"Que eso fue un error… un gran error que jamás debí cometer, y usar la bufanda es mi penitencia por romper su delicado corazón"– piensa el rubio mirando a la nada sin darse cuenta de que alguien más está escuchando su conversación hasta que tanto él como su compañera escucha como algo líquido es servido y un dulce aroma inunda la oficina.

-"Oh Shizune-senpai, no pensé que estarías aquí"– dice Sakura al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra.

-"La oficina del hokage no es para discutir sus asuntos amorosos"– siseó Shizune sin mirar a los recién llegados y simplemente termina de preparar su taza de té.

-"Lo lamento, pero es verdad lo que digo"– comenta la pelirrosa mientras Naruto suspira y se encamina a la salida.

-"A partir de mañana tendrán tiempo libre y el hokage desea pasar ese tiempo con ustedes"– anuncia Shizune mientras se gira a la ventana para ver el paisaje otoñal de Konoha.

-"¡Yupi, vacaciones!"– grita emocionada Sakura alzando las manos cuando fija su mirada en la taza que sostiene Shizune en sus manos –"por cierto, senpai siempre me he preguntado algo"– la pelinegra fija su mirada en Sakura para que continúe –"esa tacita de porcelana es realmente hermosa y el cerdito pintado en ella me parece tan adorable ¿Dónde la conseguiste?, Quiero pedirle a Sasuke-kun una igual"– dice la pelirrosa con ambas manos juntas y ligeramente emocionada.

Naruto se detiene justo antes de pasar el marco de la puerta y voltea sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir Sakura y mira a Shizune con incredulidad.

Shizune por su parte sonríe mirando por la ventana sin saber que el rubio la observa -"es mi tesoro más valioso Sakura, forma parte del momento más especial de mi vida"– dice la pelinegra mientras acaricia con mucho cariño su tacita de té.

-"Por como lo dices senpai pareciera que te fue un obsequio de un pretendiente"– el comentario de Sakura tiene algo de burla impregnado –"recuerdo que Tsunade-shishou ha dicho que te la pasas suspirando cada vez que se aparece por aquí, será que por fin hay un afortunado… ¿Me dirás quién es?"– finaliza Sakura esperando que su senpai le revele tan importante información. Sin embargo, para decepción de la pelirosa, Shizune negó ligeramente con la cabeza y su mirada se cruza con la Naruto.

Jamás había esperado que él permaneciera aún aquí y la haya escuchado, pero… tal vez era lo que ella necesitaba.

-"Tal vez una buena taza de té sea el comienzo perfecto…"– dice suave Shizune sonriendo ligeramente sin apartar la mirada de Naruto.

Sakura solo ladea un poco la cabeza sin entender el comentario la pelinegra.

- _'Es hora de sacar esa tacita de sapito de su rincón y… y tal vez volver a intentar'_ – piensa animado Naruto y le devuelve la sonrisa a Shizune mientras se quita la bufanda roja del cuello y regresa al interior de la oficina.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo la pelinegra vuelve a ver ese azul zafiro tan puro que tanto extraño.

"Cómo ella dijo lo que se necesita para un nuevo comienzo es una buena taza de té"-.

Y tal vez eso es lo que hoy necesitamos.

 **° Fin °**

 **…**

 **Palabras de NorthernLights91:**

* * *

 _ **A veces los sueños son especiales ¿No creen?.**_

 _ **Esta historia nació de un sueño que yo tuve, cuando desperté escribí la idea y en ese mismo día se la compartí a Yue, como saben los sueños varían muy seguido, a veces estás haciendo algo en tu sueño y luego todo cambia, pero este se mantuvo todo el tiempo siguiendo una historia, aunque admito que a veces no sabía si yo era el protagonista o Naruto.**_

 _ **Cuando Yue escucho mi idea, automáticamente me dijo que quería apoyarme y ayudarme, pero yo le dije, quiero que seas tú quien la escriba, si yo la hubiera hecho, créanme que jamás le hubiera hecho justicia como ella hoy lo plasmó. Ella aceptó y doy gracias que lo haya hecho, porque me transmitió un sentimiento que yo solo sentí cuando lo soñé.**_

 _ **Ante ustedes quiero agradecer a mi amiga por su trabajo, en lo personal cuando trato en mis historias de transmitir sentimientos, siempre pienso en la forma en que "Yue lo haría" porque ella transmite muy bien en sus letras las emociones, ella tambein escribe pero aún no se anima a compartirlo con nosotros los mortales.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten esta historia corta tanto o más como yo la disfrute, y apoyen su trabajo que se refleja tanto en Crónicas como mi editor, como en Pérdida Irremplazable que es Co-autora, y échenle las porras para que un dia se publique su primer fic (yo leia la temática y quede como "Wow, necesito esto en mi vida").**_

 ** _Nos vemos la próxima semana (osease de mañana en 8) en las demás historias._**

 _ **Saludos y gracias Yue-chan, eres mi gran amiga y socia.**_


End file.
